


in four/four time

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: JT and Tyson, after the glasses.





	in four/four time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).



> -this fic is a direct reaction to [the avs' instagram video in which they gave tyson jost, who is colorblind, a pair of colorblindness-correcting glasses](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bf94VtznmbI/?hl=en&taken-by=coloradoavalanche). the avs social media team wins the internet.
> 
> -this is for ali, who asked for it, and whom i love. <3
> 
> -title is from the weakerthans' "left and leaving," which isn't actually an appropriate song for this, but i like that line a lot.

It's not that JT can't wipe the smile off his face; it's more like he doesn't want to, doesn't really see any need to. Tyson's smile hasn't dimmed since he was handed the glasses, even before he put them on, so JT doesn't see why he has to stop smiling, either.

"It's just," Tyson says, a wondering tone in his voice now that the shock and excitement have worn off. The cameras are off and the glasses have been returned to their rightful owner, and JT and Tyson are wandering their way back from lunch in Chicago. "Man. Colors are _wild_."

"And weird, apparently," JT says, laughing when Tyson rolls his eyes. "I do want you to answer my question, though."

"What question?" Tyson asks as they walk into their hotel.

JT resists the urge to push his hand through his hair. "What color does my hair look like? To you?"

"Red," Tyson says immediately, then frowns. "It's… huh. It's kind of complicated?"

"Complicated," JT echoes, pushing the button to call the elevator. "Complicated like how you can't see red. I know I'm not, like, bald to you."

Tyson snorts. "Yeah, no. Colorblindness doesn't magically make things in colors I can't see invisible."

"Which is kind of why I'm asking," JT says patiently as they get into the elevator. They're the only ones in it; most of the rest of the guys had opted for a steak place, but JT had been in the mood for sushi and Tyson's weak for fish, so they'd split off. It's easy, comfortable like it always is with them, and JT turns to Tyson as the doors close and the elevator begins to rise. "You don't have to explain, I guess. I'm just super curious."

"No, it's," Tyson says, slight frown still evident on his face. "It's just kind of hard to explain."

"Okay," JT says easily.

"It's like," Tyson says slowly as the elevator dings softly. They walk halfway down the hall to their room before he continues. "Associations, I guess? Your hair looks like Gabe's, so I guess that would make it blond to me. But I know it's red, so my mind makes that distinction."

"Huh," JT says as he swipes their door open. "You said fire, though."

Tyson grins even as his face flushes, and JT can't help but think _no, like you blushing_ before he can stop himself. "That's another association thing," he says. "Fire is red, red is fire. It's, like… a reminder, maybe? Sort of?"

"Only red?" JT asks. They're both taking their winter gear off, coats and hats and gloves; Tyson's done before JT because he could be a speed stripper, if that was a thing, and he flings himself onto JT's bed before answering.

"Green like grass, blue like the sky," he recites. "Yellow is for flowers, even though that's a bad one, because flowers are, like, every color."

"Not yellow like the sun?" JT asks, hanging his coat up.

Tyson snorts. "No," he says. "I'm already colorblind. I didn't want to go regular blind by staring at the sun to see if I could figure out what color it is."

"Okay, fair," JT concedes, smiling as he joins Tyson on the bed. Tyson scoots up so they're sitting side by side, shoulders pressed together. "Purple? Brown? Orange?"

"I mean, I have things for a lot of colors, but I can _see_ a lot of colors," Tyson says, shrugging a little. "It's mostly the green and the red, really. Sometimes yellows. They all kind of blur together. Apparently they blur towards the green end of things, but it's not like your hair looks like you rolled in the grass or whatever."

JT laughs. Oh, good," he says, bumping their shoulders together. "My parents' dog does that. It's not a good look."

"You'd rock it," Tyson says easily, and JT envies how smooth he can be sometimes, but he'll let this one slide. Tyson probably lost a lot of his carefully cultivated cool with the whole glasses thing earlier. JT just smiles and bumps into him again, and Tyson laughs and throws his arm across JT's shoulders.

"Fire isn't this soft," Tyson says, and then he's running his fingers gently through JT's hair, leaning his forehead against JT's shoulder before muffling a laugh there. "And I'm pretty sure if you put as much hair gel as you use into a fire, bad things would happen."

JT huffs, but he's smiling. "You need a better association for red, then."

"I already have one," Tyson answers, and he tugs lightly at JT's hair, and, well.

JT has to turn and kiss him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> -i do not, in fact, know what tyson jost's exact colorblindness is. red-yellow-green is the most common type, though, and would mean he had no idea what JT's hair really looks like, so it's as good a guess as any.
> 
> -fun fact: i do the color-association thing, and i'm told it's fairly common for other blind people, too, though i don't specifically know if people who are colorblind tend to do it. red isn't fire for me; red is tomato sauce. and yellow is cheerio boxes. #themoreyouknow
> 
> -come find me on twitter or tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] in four/four time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711978) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken)




End file.
